


Protecting Mycroft and a very special Experiment

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock, Cw: drugs, I have to study, I know how original, I'm tired, M/M, Past Drug Use, and a lot of it too, is drugs even a trigger?, mentions of recreational drug use, our boys have FUN!, sorry - Freeform, that trope where sex makes Sherlock's mind go blank, well for someone at least, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers that Sherlock actually does care about his brother... in a pretty interessting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Mycroft and a very special Experiment

"So all those times Mycroft was teasing you about sex and being a virgin you were just humouring him?" John asked. "Because even a mind as brilliant as you can't possibly be that good at this for the first time." Sherlock chuckled.

"Not so much humouring him as protecting him." Sherlock said.

"Protecting Mycroft?" John asked, pushing himself up on his elbows where he was lying on Sherlock's chest. 

"Yes. As much as I like to pretend that my dearest brother is nothing but infuriating and irritating. I do care about him. And he thinks that love would only be another trigger for me. Another reason for me to fall down my rabbit hole and surrender to my what you would call addictions. You and I both know that I am not particularly good at being a boyfriend. Mycroft knows that too. I was trying to save him from worrying about this one thing." 

"Past tense?" John asked.

"Do you really think we could hide this from Mycroft?" Sherlock asked. "He'll know the moment he sees either of us." 

"You're probably right. But he'll also know that I will not let you use again." John said. 

"It troubles you very much, doesn't it?" Sherlock asked. 

"Of course it does. I am a doctor. I know exactly what the usage of opiates does to a brain… I love your brain too much to risk you damaging it." John said. Sherlock took a deep breath. As intimate as they were and while John had said it a few times already, Sherlock had never said those words. Not to John Watson, anyway. "I know you like to tell yourself that you know how much you can take without taking risks… but you're wrong. Just this once, you're wrong."

"I'm wrong a lot more often than just this once." Sherlock said. John raised a brow.

"Like when?" He asked. 

"When I said that caring is a disadvantage." He said and lifted a hand to card through John's hair. "Caring about you has made me a better man and a better detective." John smiled and stretched to press a kiss to Sherlock's lips. 

"I wish people could see you like this." John said, moving to sit on the bed next to Sherlock, looking him up and down. Even soft Sherlock's cock was long and quite frankly the most beautiful cock John had ever seen… and he was a doctor.

"Naked and sweaty?" Sherlock asked, grinning at John. 

"Definitely not. That's all mine." John said. "I meant human. Not "freak" not Sherlock Holmes. Just Sherlock." 

"You have quite the control over how the public sees me." Sherlock said. "You are the one who writes the most about me." He folded his arms under his head, looking up at John. 

"However, what pays our bills is the sensation of the mind without the heart." John said. Sherlock shook his head. 

"It's the mind with someone else carrying his heart. Before you no one except Molly outside my family would talk to me about anything but a case. You're the first one patient enough to teach me at least some social skills." 

"What about Mrs Hudson?" John asked. 

"I said outside my family." Sherlock said. John smiled and shook his head slowly. "What?" Sherlock asked.

"I love you." John said. Sherlock swallowed looking away from John and up at the ceiling. "You know, you don't have to say it yet. That's something no one can force." Sherlock looked at John again. 

"Thank you." He said. John just leaned down to kiss Sherlock, planning on it being chaste before taking a quick shower or just sleeping and cleaning up later but suddenly Sherlock's hand was on his neck, pulling him in closer, fingers buried in short blond hair. John lowered his body back onto the mattress, propped onto one elbow, his other hand running over Sherlock's body. He knew how little Sherlock ate and he knew how much he ran but he had never expected him to have this many muscles. Sherlock was strong, despite his slender form. 

"Maybe we should sleep." John mumbled, already no longer convinced of what he was saying as Sherlock moved onto his side, putting an arm around John's waist and pulling their bodies together. 

"I would like to do an experiment… if you would be willing." Sherlock said, pushing John onto his back. 

"What exactly do you want to test?" John asked; a little cautious but this was definitely going in a very right direction with Sherlock's lips and hand travelling in delicious patterns over his skin. 

"Since just now I was the one fucking you I would like to test if you fucking me is equally or more pleasurable." Sherlock said, swinging one leg over John's hips, straddling him, smiling as he felt John's cock give and interested twitch. 

"Not less?" John asked. Sherlock shook his head, his curls falling beautifully over his eyes. 

"I can't imagine anything involving your cock being in any way less pleasurable." Sherlock said. John bit his lip and nodded. 

"Sounds like a perfect idea." He grinned and Sherlock bent down to kiss him, starting to slowly roll his hips down on John's. Sherlock maybe wasn't the most experienced… though John actually didn't know how experienced he was, but he'd be damned if he wasn't the best. It was almost infuriating how good he was. Efficient in giving John the most pleasure with ever touch or kiss while still being incredibly attentive and caring. John would think about this more, why Sherlock had to be the best at everything he was truly interested in if the man in question wasn't currently nibbling his hipbone and sending every thought John's mind could put together flying straight out of the window, leaving nothing but 'Oh god, please more'. John didn't even know whether he was just thinking it or actually saying it.

John whined when Sherlock straightened up, that magnificent mouth leaving his skin. He opened his eyes long enough to see Sherlock smiling a little, without a doubt subconsciously as he reached for the lube on the nightstand. John sucked in a breath as the detective moved his slicked up fingers behind his back and down and around the tight ring of muscles. And bloody hell, if John had previously thought Sherlock was beautiful, well it was nothing compared to this.

Sherlock's head tipped back, showing off his incredible neck and god that jawline. John was losing his mind simply watching Sherlock finger himself open. The sounds Sherlock was making were nearly enough to tip John over the edge right then and there.

"Good lord Sherlock!" John groaned as Sherlock lowered himself onto John's cock seemingly out of the blue, but to be honest John probably wouldn't have noticed an elephant waltzing through the bedroom. From then on it was all a blur. Sherlock gracefully moving up and down, his thighs straining, muscle clearly visible under the soft ivory skin. John grabbed onto Sherlock's hips and thighs in turn, meeting his thrusts at first before his brain couldn't even manage that anymore. 

It wasn't long before John started moaning Sherlock's name out louder and louder, his balls tightening at he danced on the very edge. All it took was Sherlock leaning forward a little to look into John's eyes as he thrust down forcefully and rolled his hips. John screamed, probably bruising Sherlock's hips as he held him right there. Sherlock was panting, his mouth hanging open and eyes clouded with pleasure. He rolled his hips again, gasping breaths escaping his reddened lips. John's hips bucked as Sherlock rolled his hips again on John's sensitive cock.

"JOHN!" Sherlock shouted and fell forwards, his elbows on either side of John's head, curls tickling the side of John's face. John was about to reach down to get Sherlock to orgasm, his brain slowly coming back. Instead, he noticed the sticky warmth between them; Sherlock had come untouched. John put his hand to Sherlock's side, caressing him softly.

"You're a bit heavy." John mumbled, his hand finding Sherlock's hair and running through the slightly sweat dampened curls. 

"Sorry." Sherlock mumbled and rolled off John, still panting as his back hit the soft mattress. 

"So what's your conclusion?" John asked, turning his head to look at Sherlock.

"Mmh?" Sherlock hummed, blinking slowly. 

"The experiment." John reminded, chuckling.

"Better." Sherlock mumbled, his eyes still a bit clouded. 

"Very detailed." John chuckled. Sherlock just nodded and then smiled goofily. 

"My mind is absolutely blank." Sherlock said. "Never had that. It's amazing." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." John laughed. 

"Definitely." Sherlock agreed and rolled over to bury his head in the crook of John's neck, one arm draped around his shoulders. "I'm sticky." He said into John's skin. 

"We both are… about a nice warm shower?" John suggested and Sherlock nodded, though he didn't make a move to get up. "I don't think I can bring the shower here." 

"Five minutes until my legs work again." Sherlock said softly, snuggling closer to John. 

"Alright." John chuckled, "If you fall asleep on me and then refuse to get up I'll be pissed." John said without actually meaning it.

"Okay." Sherlock just said. 

Sure enough a few minutes later they were both soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread!


End file.
